marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Robertson (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Samuel Robertson (father, deceased ); Alice Robertson (mother, deceased ); Martha Robertson (wife); Randolph Robertson (son); unnamed sister-in-law; Amanda Robertson (ex-daughter in Law); Patrick Robertson (son; deceased) Chloe Robertson (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The New Daily Bugle Building, New York City, New York; Formerly Daily Bugle Building; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Editor-in-Chief of Daily Bugle; formerly City editor of The Front Line, Reporter, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Harlem, New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr; Mickey Demeo | First = Amazing Spider-Man #51 | Quotation = Every man eventually comes to a critical juncture... a point when he has to take stock of his life -- and then, no matter how painful the cost, he must somehow find the courage to make the necessary changes -- or he's destined to lose everything and everyone he ever loved! | Speaker = Joe Robertson | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 431 | HistoryText = Early Years As a writer for the school newspaper, young Robertson was harassed by Lonnie Lincoln, eventually to become Tombstone, for writing a story exposing him as a criminal. Robbie withdrew the story and when he watched Tombstone murder someone first hand did not tell the police or anyone else out of fear of what Tombstone might do to him if he found out. During his teens he was a boy racer known as "Rocket Robertson" who was known to regularly outrun the police. Robertson served in a branch of the US Armed Forces, then retired from the military life. Robertson was devastated after his parents' death. He then met Martha, married her and had his first child, Patrick - who died at six months of age. Again he was devastated, but he eventually moved over and had another child, Randy. Daily Bugle's Editor-in-Chief Many years later, Robertson got a job at "The Daily Bugle" first as city editor, then as editor-in-chief after J. Jonah Jameson's resignation. However he could not keep his secret forever and after Tombstone began killing people in New York, Robertson confessed to the police he had been a witness to Tombstone's earlier crimes and concealed evidence. Robertson was sent to jail where he became friends with "Bruiser," his muscular cellmate. Bruiser was killed by Tombstone who was in jail due to Robertson's testimony against him. Tombstone then engineered a jailbreak and forced Robertson to participate in it. The jailbreak was interrupted by Spider-Man and Robertson and Tombstone fell out of a helicopter, landing in the river. Robertson was found by a farmer, with whom he stayed until he had fully recovered. However the peace did not last long for Tombstone had also found the farm. Finally confronting Tombstone, Robbie stabbed him in the stomach with a pitchfork. Tombstone was only suffered minor injuries and escaped. When the Hobgoblin was hired to kill Robertson, Tombstone stopped him saying no one can kill Robbie but him. Tombstone is still at large. Robertson eventually retired from his position as editor-in-chief at the Bugle and was unemployed. Civil War Recently he has been seen back at the Daily Bugle, during the events of Civil War, Jameson fired Ben Urich for believing that Norman Osborn was out of Prison, Robertson however saw this as a chance for Urich to come up with a good story. Dexter Bennett & Front Line After the Daily Bugle was bought by Dexter Bennett, despite his distaste for Bennett's methods Robertson stayed silent hoping that either Bennett changed his ways or that Jonah bought the paper back. However, after realizing that the DB was indirectly responsible for the death of a woman that was being photographed into the paper by the crazed stalker of a celebrity that the DB was trying to get dirt on for a scandal. Robertson quit having realized that the new paparazzi element would not change as Bennett didn't care about the victims as long as he makes money. Robertson later joined Ben Urich at the Front Line and now works as its Editor-in-Chief. Sometime after the DB's destruction by Electro, Marla Jameson is able to buy back the Daily Bugle shares from Bennett, and Jameson gives the money to Robertson to remake the Front Line into the new Daily Bugle. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Readings | CustomText1 = * * * | Trivia = *Robertson used an unidentified social media under the moniker DailyBugleRobbie. *His e-mail was robrob@bugle.com. *Robertson was often depicted as using a pipe to smoke. | Links = *SpiderFan.org - Characters - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson * }} Category:Robertson Family Category:Writers Category:Social Network Users Category:Tobacco Smokers